


I'm Captivated (By You Baby)

by AlecIsSilver



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Famous Magnus Bane, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reunions, Song Lyrics, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecIsSilver/pseuds/AlecIsSilver
Summary: Alec auditions for AGT and gets the best prize of all.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	I'm Captivated (By You Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.

Alec walked on stage with his guitar strapped to his back. It's been three years in the making but he's finally made it to the auditions for America's Got Talent. 

He looks over the crowd and his heartbeat quickens when he sees all the eyes in him. The audience is loud, the lights are bright and the judges wait patiently as he makes his way to the mic in the center of the stage.

Raphael Santiago, Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss and Magnus Bane sit behind buzzera and mics at a desk in front of the stage. Alec gave a small smile when caught aight of Magnus. 

"Hello. What's your name and where are you from?" Catarina asked with a smile.

"Alec Lightwood and I'm from Brooklyn, New York," Alec said and his smile grew when he saw Magnus light up and the sound of his name.

"Great! I'm guessing you're a musician?" Catarina asked, eyeing Alec's guitar. 

"Yeah. I'm singing an original I wrote for my childhood best friend." His gaze went over to Magnus and they smiled knowingly at each other.

"Your best friend isn't performing with you?" Raphael asked.

Alec smiled. "No. We were a package deal until a talent agent wanted only him and I told him to go when we here 15. We haven't seen each other in a few years but I have a feeling we'll soon be fighting for the number one spot in the Top 100." Alec smirked.

Magnus chuckled and said, "Let's see what you've got."

Alec smirked again and started strumming his guitar. 

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of  
Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Gimme something that'll haunt me whenever you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, when you smile

As Alec finished, the room stood and applauded. Alec smiled. The host, Simon Lewis, came on stage clapping. "That was fantastic. Ragnor. What did you think?"

The audience settled down to hear what Ragnor had to say. "That seemed a bit too romantic for a beat friend, don't you think?" 

Alec hummed. "I guess I forgot to mention the part where I'm in love with him." Alec heard a few chuckles but he focused his attention on Magnus' reaction. Magnus was grinning almost split his face.

"It was a fantastic song and you're very talented. I hope this best will hear it someday," Ragnor said.

"Thank you," Alec said before Simon asked Raphael what he thought. 

"It was amazing. If I hadn't already used my golden buzzer, you would've gotten it." Alec smiled widely as he thanked him.

"Cat?" Simon asked.

"That was beautiful. I wish I had someone to write me love songs," she pouted and elicited laughs from the crowd.

"I'm sure you already do," Alec replied with a wink. 

Finally turned to Magnus and asked what he thought. Magnus rested his chin in his hand and a dopey smile of his face. "Aku cinta kamu."

Alec smile somehow grew wider. "Aku mencintaimu juga."

"What are you guys saying?" Simon asked and looked at all the confused people in the room. Neither of them answered, even as Magnus stood hurriedly walked up to Alec on stage. "What are you doing?"

Magnus ignored him until he was nearly to Alec. When he was close enough, he jumped and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. Alec's arms made their way around Magnus' waist as he hugged back and laughed. Simon made a noise of surprise and excited whispers filled the auditorium.

"I missed you," Magnus whispers from where his face was hidden in Alec's neck. 

Alec squeezed him gently before he placed Magnus back on the the ground. "I missed you too." He handed Magnus tbe microphone and grabbed his other hand. 

Magnus glared at Alec who only smiled in return. "My friends and does," he started and Alec rolled his eyes beside him, "this is the love of my life. My soulmate, inspiration and childhood best friend."

Magnus handed the mic back to a shellshocked Simon before smiling at Alec. He stood on his toes and kissed him. They kept their hand together and Magnus placed his other hand on Alec's cheek. They both smiled into the kiss as the crowd cheered. 

They pulled apart and Alec kissed Magnus' forehead. Magnus pulled away from Alec a d ran back to his seat. 

Ragnor leaned towards his mic and cleared his throat. "Well. That was unexpected." His comment earned chuckles from the audience. 

Alec smiled. "I'm not complaining. But I think my AGT journey should stop here. I don't want to be unfairly favored . This was fun though." 

"I think that's a wise decision," Cat smiled at him.

Magnus grinned. "Pizza, peanut butter and pickles? Tommorow?"

Alec laughed. "I will never understand how you can eat that. I'll see you tomorrow Magnus." Alec blew a kiss, waved and left the stage with the biggest grin on his face. 

This was definitely better than a million dollars, Alec thought.


End file.
